marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Zombies
, when its world's Fantastic Four lured the Ultimate Reed Richards to their dimension in order to eat him, and later received its own miniseries, where the zombified superheores faced the World Devourer, Galactus. Though it shares much similar traits to Earth-616, the chronology divertes at some points; for example, seeing Venom among the zombies suggests that the first Secret Wars already happened in this reality, though Galactus came much earlier to Earth in Earth-616; also, the characters are using traditional costumes that by this point they wouldn't be wearing; and Steve Rogers is refered as Colonel America instead of Captain America, without mentioning he was already the president of the United States, much like his Earth-1610 counterpart, but not for a full term. | Alternate1 = Earth-91126; Earth-91126 from Marvel Zombies Return Vol 1 5 001.png | Alternate2 = Earth-21050; Earth-21050 from Marvel Zombies Evil Evolution Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate3 = Earth-6195; Zombies (Earth-6195) from Exiles Vol 1 85 0002.jpg | Alternate4 = Earth-7044; Ultimate Civil War Spider-Ham Vol 1 1 Zombie Ham (Earth-8311).jpg | Alternate5 = Earth-12591; Marvel Zombies Destroy Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg | Alternate6 = Earth-13264; | Video Games1 = Headpool's Universe; Wade Wilson (Headpool) (Earth-TRN258) 001.jpeg | Video Games2 = Earth-TRN520; Earth-TRN520 001.png | Others1 = Earth-483; Earth-483 Western zombies .jpg | Others2 = Earth-555; Marvel Zombies 5 Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg | Related1 = Earth-1610; Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 30 Textless.jpg | Related2 = Earth-616; Hunt for Wolverine Claws of a Killer Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg | Related3 = Earth-7085; Marvel Zombies Vs Army of Darkness Vol 1 5 page 20-21 Marvel Werewolves (Earth-7085).jpg | Related4 = Earth-81143; Impossible.png | Related5 = Earth-95019; Zombies (Earth-21050), Ivan Kragoff (Earth-616), and Robert Baldwin (Earth-95019) from Marvel Apes Amazing Spider-Monkey Special Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related6 = Earth-818793; Earth-818793.jpg | Related7 = Earth-11081; Earth-11081 from Marvel Zombies Christmas Carol Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Related8 = Earth-2010; Earth-2010.jpg | Related9 = Deadlands; Deadlands from Marvel Zombies Vol 2 1.jpg | Related10 = Earth-13027; Earth-13027.jpg | Related11 = Earth-14031; Earth-14031 from Night of the Living Deadpool Vol 1 1 001.png | Related12 = Hunger Virus; Zombies (Earth-2149) from Marvel Zombies 2 Vol 1 2 001.png | New Header1 = Zombies | New Header1_1 = Mainstream Zombie Team; Zombies (Earth-2149) from Marvel Zombies Vol 1 5 001.png | New Header1_2 = Nazi Germany; Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-12591) 0002.jpg | New Header1_3 = X-Humed; X-Humed (Earth-616) from Sensational She-Hulk Vol 1 35 0001.jpg | New Header1_4 = Zombies of Earth-6195; Zombies (Earth-6195) from Exiles Vol 1 85 0002.jpg | New Header1_5 = Zombies of Earth-7044; Ultimate Civil War Spider-Ham Vol 1 1 Zombie Ham (Earth-8311).jpg | New Header1_6 = Zombies of Earth-21050; Earth-95019 from Marvel Apes Prime Eight Special Vol 1 1 001.jpg | New Header1_7 = Zombies of the Deadlands; A-Force Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg | New Header1_8 = Zombified Squadron Supreme; Marvel Zombies Supreme Vol 1 1 page 14 Squadron Supreme (Zombies) (Earth-616).jpg }} ru:Marvel Zombies